codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Replika
Great Replika is the 8th episode of season 8 and the 181th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Jeremy in front of the supercomputer ready to finish to develop to cross the shield of the sector 5 and sends each message to the Lyoko-Warriors to come to the old sauna and prepare the rescue of Aelita who is captive in some part. The Lyoko-Warriors arrive fast, and Jeremy says that they must go to the forest sector and wait to the already included Transport Orb on the supercomputer. Sissi decides not going to Lyoko and prefers to investigate in the library for find the origin of the Checkmate when teaching the old newspaper of Franz Hopper before the destruction of the factory, but he didn't say at all of his whereabouts and they don't know if he still follows alive, and she goes away. Now only they remain William, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi, they enter into the scanners preparing for virtualize in the forest sector. When arriving so fast, Jeremy types SCIPIO of the monitor to call the Transport Orb and it takes them to the sector 5 but still covered of the shield. Jeremy executes the program to cross the shield with the Transport Orb and crossing the fingers if it goes out well, at the end attains to cross the shield without being detected. The Transport Orb lands in the central dome to go to the hangar to use the Skid but there isn't at all that concern since it will be programmed like automatic pilot without Aelita. The Lyoko-Warriors go up to the Nav-Skids. Jeremy enters the location where Aelita is retained that has detected a very big Replika, he programs the coordinates and they go until there. While in the prison, Aelita gives him face against the Black King and reveals his name, John Carter, when the agent Black Pawn accompanies her with him. Aelita asks him about Franz that worked with him in 1996 and he had betrayed him when he didn't want to share Lyoko, she does to increase his hope and thinks that Franz is alive and still is here, but the Black King says no and says that he's dead, but the agent Black Pawn whispers to the King that there is a possible intruder and wants to that they go to check it. The King withdraws leaving only the agent Black Pawn to speak alone, he takes her out of the prison putting wives in the arms between Aelita and the agent to accompany something interesting, under the instructions of the Black King. They walk by the corridor and they enter in a room, when the agent open the lights, teach the sentinels that still has saved for a future when they found them in Siberia and in Egypt, still with the DNA of the Lyoko-Warriors. Aelita is disappointed when thinking that the sentinels hadn't disappeared after the day of the Final Trial and she asks what he goes to do with the armies, he answers nothing for now but he has them like a possible experiment for another thing but the King wasn't interested and doesn't want that the sentinels turn the Earth into his world like the future dystopic remembering the same way and the sentinels are deactivated, when the agent receives the call distracting a while, Aelita looks him by the table at her side with a remote control that it can control the sentinels giving an idea and takes it putting inside her shirt not to realize anybody. While Sissi, when arriving in the library, asks to a librarian and teachs her the photo of Franz Hopper. She recognises him and he's used to come each week signalling a corridor in a shelving that always is working every day, but up to now has left to come, she thanks the librarian and throws a glimpse searching the books one to one until when she sees an old book that it isn't property of the library and throws a glimpse, seeing the page of the book and a letter falls to the floor. She collects it and she recognises the letter of Franz with a date of the day September 17, just the day of the destruction of the factory and saves it, and puts the book in its place. Sissi thinks if it's the moment to explain it to Jeremy about the letter of Franz Hopper but instead of saying it, decides not saying at all to Jeremy and goes back to the Hermitage to all haste. In the Digital Sea, the Skid arrives to a very big Replika and it's clear that they have arrived but it's enclosed and they cannot enter, but thanks to Jeremy uses the digital key without need of Aelita and opens it, entering in the big Replika. But when arriving only there is a species of floating platform surrounded of mar. The Skid arrives to a tower near and ties up it to use the Translation. William and Ulrich finish sent and go to a species of corridor. Odd and Yumi remain watching the Skid, he begins to concern if the FBI agents can do them a small unpleasant visit from the trial and only is question of time that do it but Yumi thinks the same. While the agent Black Pawn carries Aelita back to in her cell and closes it with key, William with his sword knocks the agent Black Pawn completely and leaves him unaware by a while. Ulrich takes out the key of the jacket to free Aelita gathering again. She says him that she has a lot of things to explain and they must go out of here without that the Black King don't discover them and his real name is John Carter, but she thinks that his name can be false. The three together run by the corridor and here in front there is a window of glass where there are several agents and the Black King also, with a holomap giant with the Earth by the surroundings. They amaze that there are the hides of the Checkmate but also is another Replika. Aelita looks by the another door and is the supercomputer very protected, with an only hit would destroy it of the all included the members of the Checkmate and the King, but suddenly the alarm sounds and the agents run to capture to the intruders. Aelita looks the supercomputer thinking that they will do it in another moment and go away running with Ulrich and William. Jeremy contacts to Ulrich by any novelty and answers that he has found Aelita, but she asks him which is the plan to take out it. He looks by the map and there is a pipe of scuppers, and the base of operation of the Checkmate is in some part of France with luck. But several agents of the Checkmate surround Aelita, William and Ulrich near of the pipe of scuppers, like the only exit to escape. Ulrich and William help to open the pipe in the only room of there. The agents of the Checkmate take out the guns to shoot William and Ulrich but they're sent back to their NavSkids leaving Aelita alone. She has the last resource to finish with the agents of the Checkmate and takes out the remote control to activate the sentinels, in the another room all the armies of the sentinels are activated and begin to attack against the agents of the Checkmate. Aelita escapes jumping to the pipe of scuppers quickly to create a confusion, a sentinel kills the agent Black Pawn with his sword when the others escape scared, but the Black King orders him that they cannot fight but already is very late, causing that the sentinels finish damaging almost the supercomputer of at the side but it isn't the sufficient to finish with the Replika. Yumi and Odd mount again in the NavSkids to escape of the Replika programming the automatic pilot and escape just in time escaping of the sector 5, to return to the forest sector. William and Ulrich recover of the unconsciousness, and says him that Aelita is safe. The mission is fulfilled and they finish devirtualized by Jeremy, but he puts the Skid in invisible way since they can't leave it in the hangar for a while. Aelita goes up of the stairs and she opens the pipe of scuppers, is front the big Tower Eiffel with a luminous shine, she approaches to a telephone cabin inserting coins to call Anthea to come for her what before. To the cape of a few minutes afterwards, Anthea finds Aelita and carries her back to the Hermitage. Once all gathered Aelita explains that she has known in person the Black King with the real name is John Carter, and he has the armies of sentinels but possibly they'are something occupied against the agents of the Checkmate by a while. And also they have found the supercomputer but they need another plan to go back to the big Replika in another moment, when the things have calmed. Sissi was about to say Jeremy about the letter found but she's prevented by Anthea that has something that explain. The Lyoko-Warriors say good night and go away to their houses, and Aelita to her room. Sissi gives her the letter of Franz Hopper that she found in the library, she reads the letter (without revealing) and she asks Sissi to save it until they finish with the Checkmate. Gallery Episode181.jpg|The big Replika. es:Gran Replika fr:Grand Réplika Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes